


The Beginning

by Eighthofhearts, on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Texting, and relationships, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: Sonshine Boy: I saw you two talking outside the bodega Sonshine Boy: And could only assume that you had some sorta evil plan goin on that spooked himLittle Bit Of Sinamon: aww you assumed I scared a boy? how sweet <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny - Sonshine Boy  
> Pete - Graffiti Petey  
> Vanessa - Little Bit Of Sinamon  
> Nina - Barrio’s Best

**Sonshine Boy:** _ Vanessa what did you do _

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** I did a lot of things today

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** I did my nails

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** I stopped by the bodega

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** I asked Pete out for you

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** ya know normal busy day :)

**Sonshine Boy:** _ Why are you doing this to me _

**Sonshine Boy:** _ I thought we were friends _

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** we are

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** and thats why I got you a date on Friday

**Sonshine Boy:** Wait, for real?

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** yeah you dummie

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** wait what happened

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** did Pete say something to you

**Sonshine Boy:** No, but he was actin all weird around me

**Sonshine Boy:** I saw you two talking outside the bodega 

**Sonshine Boy:** And could only assume that you had some sorta evil plan goin on that spooked him

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** aww you assumed I scared a boy? how sweet <3

**Sonshine Boy:** But for real, Nessa

**Sonshine Boy:** Me and him got a date?

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** you can thank me later

**Sonshine Boy:** V A N E S S A

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** que?

**Sonshine Boy:** _ I don’t think you understand the amount of shit i’m in rn _

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** but why

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** haven’t you been moaning for weeks about wanting to ask Pete out?

**Sonshine Boy:** Yeah but

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** no buts

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** youre getting what you want

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** now stop complaining or i’ll tell Navi about the gummy bear incident

**Sonshine Boy:** _ You wouldn’t _

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** _ I would _

///

**Sonshine Boy:** Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Barrio’s Best:** What’s wrong, mi amor? 

**Sonshine Boy:** Nessa’s being mean to me.

**Barrio’s Best:** Sorry

**Barrio’s Best:** Can’t help you there.

**Sonshine Boy:** NINA

**Barrio’s Best:** What? She scares me too.

**Sonshine Boy:** I feel so betrayed

**Barrio’s Best:** What did she do anyway?

**Barrio’s Best:** Sonny?

**Barrio’s Best:** I can see that you saw my message.

**Barrio’s Best:** What did she do?

**Barrio’s Best:** _ Young man _

**Sonshine Boy:** She

**Sonshine Boy:** She asked out Pete for me

**Barrio’s Best:** !!!!!!

**Barrio’s Best:** Sonny, that’s amazing!

**Sonshine Boy:** No it’s not!

**Barrio’s Best:** Excuse me?

**Barrio’s Best:** Who are you and what have you done with Sonny?

**Sonshine Boy:** Not you too…

**Barrio’s Best:** Oh, certainly me too.

**Barrio’s Best:** Sonny, you have been fawning over that boy since the fifth grade.

**Barrio’s Best:** Don’t you think it’s time to man up and actually do something?

**Barrio’s Best:** If you keep ignoring me, I’m gonna come all the way from Stanford to kick your butt.

**Sonshine Boy:** I’d like to see you try

**Barrio’s Best:** Did you forget that I’ll be home in just over a week?

**Sonshine Boy:** Shit

**Sonshine Boy:** Well, the dates on for this Friday so ha

**Barrio’s Best:** Don’t make me call Vanessa.

**Sonshine Boy:** You mean text?

**Barrio’s Best:** I know what I said.

**Sonshine Boy:** FINE

**Sonshine Boy:** But what do I even do?

**Barrio’s Best:** You and Pete have been friends for years, right?

**Sonshine Boy:** Yeah

**Barrio’s Best:** Then just treat him the way you have all these years.

**Barrio’s Best:** But maybe with just a little more kissing.

///

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** could you be any more awkward?

**Graffiti Petey:** ????

**Graffiti Petey:** what you talkin bout

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** ballroom dancing

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** what do you think you idiot? Sonny!

**Graffiti Petey:** oh

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** oh?

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** don’t you oh me

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** you two idiots have been avoiding this shit forever

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** can you try acting like a human being

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** and not mess up all the hard work i put into getting you two together

**Graffiti Petey:** hard work???

**Graffiti Petey:** you literally bum rushed me 

**Graffiti Petey:** told me sonny and me had a date friday

**Graffiti Petey:** and make sure i kiss him at the end of the night

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** i did a hell of a lot more than you did

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** and were my instructions not clear???

**Graffiti Petey:** they were

**Graffiti Petey:** but

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** but what???

**Graffiti Petey:** im nervous

**Graffiti Petey:** i tried to bring it up to Sonny

**Graffiti Petey:** but he seemed clueless about the whole thing

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** he knows now

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** and hes excited

**Graffiti Petey:** really?

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** yes really

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** now apologize to the boy for actin all weird

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** before i call this whole thing off

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** and tell Navi it was you who kept waking him @ 2am when you’d sneak into Sonny’s room

**Graffiti Petey:** how do you know about that????

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** i have my methods

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** im only doing this because ily <3

///

**Graffiti Petey:** hey

**Sonshine Boy:** hey!

**Graffiti Petey:** i just um

**Graffiti Petey:** wanted to say sorry for actin so strange

**Sonshine Boy:** no no no

**Sonshine Boy:** its cool man

**Graffiti Petey:** yeah thanks

**Graffiti Petey:** so

**Sonshine Boy:** so

**Graffiti Petey:** so

**Graffiti Petey:** friday?

**Sonshine Boy:** yeah

**Graffiti Petey:** movie at 8?

**Sonshine Boy:** sounds good

**Graffiti Petey:** yeah?

**Sonshine Boy:** yeah

**Graffiti Petey:** ok

**Graffiti Petey:** see u then

///

**Sonshine Boy:** thank you nessa ily and i owe you the world

**Little Bit Of Sinamon:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first chat fic, and I hope y'all enjoyed this first installment. I promise the chapters will get longer as we progress, and the next chapter will be written by my dear friend, On_The_Elevated_Train. We're gonna alternate the chapters, where I write every odd chapter and she writes every even chapter. Can't wait for y'all to see more of this story!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @BeyondTheSunrise


End file.
